


[podfic of] She Called it a void

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: someone said "touch-starved Finn" and the next thing I know I'm writing a tragic backstory and sickeningly cute OT3 cuddles-“Pick yourself up, FN-2187,” they’d tell him. And then they’d hit him again.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	[podfic of] She Called it a void

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyarcherfan3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyarcherfan3/gifts).
  * Inspired by [she called it a void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493500) by [vands38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vands38/pseuds/vands38). 



****

**Title:** She Called it a void

 **Fandom:** Star Wars Sequel trilogy

 **Pairing:** Finn/Poe/Rey

 **Author:** vands88

 **Readers:** Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

 **Cover Artist:** ReenaJenkins

 **Beta Listener:** Jellyfishfire

 **Time:** 12:25

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/she%20called%20it%20a%20void.mp3)

(Right-click to download, normal click to stream) Thanks to Paraka for hosting


End file.
